Certain spiro cyclopropyl indolinone compounds, such as those described U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/211,988, published international application WO2010/115279 and the international application entitled “Kinase Inhibitors and Method of Treating Cancer With Same”, filed Apr. 6, 2011, are potent kinase inhibitors, such as polo-like kinase 4 (PLK4) and Aurora Kinases (the entire teachings of the three foregoing applications are incorporated herein by reference). A need exists for new synthetic methods of these compounds.